vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:V/'s Recommended Games Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. Wikia would rather we use Community Portal or Forums for talking about the wiki in general... but whatever. Older Discussion As this wiki gets on in years, this page gets uncomfortably big with old conversations. They've been moved to sub-pages. * Talk:/v/'s Recommended Games Wiki/2009 * Talk:/v/'s Recommended Games Wiki/2010 * Talk:/v/'s Recommended Games Wiki/2011 * Talk:/v/'s Recommended Games Wiki/2012 ---- __TOC__ Handheld versus mobile I was adding some platforms to the "history of game machines" list, when I realized: it's not right to list smartphone platforms like Android and iOS as "handheld", as the word implies a portable system fully dedicated to games. So I relisted them as "mobile".--LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 09:45, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Style harmonization Is there an automated way to redo the tables? I want to make them all similar to the Dreamcast list: cover pic, title, genre, description. No screenshots or similar cruft (except for the PC page, where the year and store columns are useful). Redoing all that shit by hand would be a fuckton of work. -- LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 08:02, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism problems Some faggot seems to be adding a ton of BLANK LINES everywhere, is there a way to get rid of this shit? --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 09:17, March 23, 2013 (UTC) More vandalism: User:Fagslayer420 and User:Urafaget23 do nothing but shit on the pages of Ouya and Linux. Ban those fuckers plz kthx. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 01:36, June 29, 2013 (UTC) And now there's another asshole constantly vandalizing the Ouya page. -- LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 04:46, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :The 'another asshole' has been sorted out. -- Mozai (talk) Suggestion: split the PC section further I think it'd make sense to separate the PC section further, as the "older games" page is getting really long. I'd suggest: * MS-DOS games * early Windows games (pre-95) * 95 era (1995 to 2000) * XP era (2001 to 2006) * Longhorn era (2007 to 2011) * 8 era (2012 to now) I am a little unsure about the last one, though: a "modern Windows era", from 07 to now, would make sense, as no one is moving to Windows 8 anyway. But splitting that would help keep the pages reasonably short. What do you think? --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 03:10, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I personally think it's a pretty good idea. 11 years is a pretty big bracket and it's pretty content-filled as well. If you want to do it, go right ahead. Otherwise, I'll do it myself tomorrow. I can vouch for you if nothing more. --Dejiko (talk) 07:46, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Ideas for how to call the "Vista/7" era? Longhorn was Vista's codename, but people won't recognize it; I could call it Vista, but people hated that; and I could call it 7, but it didn't really start with it. Also, I think the troubleshooting section should get its own page.--LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 00:20, May 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::I don't think it'd hurt if you split it up even more, making both a "Vista era" and a "7 era", so they'd be ~3 years each, seeing how some major progress has been made at a fast rate the last few years when it comes to game engines, not to mention fact that almost half the current list is '07-'08 (what would then be the "Vista era"), and the other half is '09-'11 (which would be "7 era"). --Zgd (talk) 12:25, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Done editing the main PC page. Does it look good? (In case anyone wants the image template, get it here). --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 09:27, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Looks ballin. Sorry I couldn't help myself, I had some family matters come up, and had to stay offline for a few days. (I know that sounds like a hamfisted excuse, but in all honesty, I really DID want to get on, but I just couldn't.) --Dejiko (talk) 16:21, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Looks great indeed, I'll take the liberty to upload the logos for the rest of them and adding to the pages. --Zgd (talk) 11:16, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :::: Late as fuck, but good job on that, Lyric. It's a whole lot better now.Jukse (talk) 11:26, July 19, 2013 (UTC) PCs aren't tablets I think it's goofy that PC games are mixed in with tablets and mobile devices on the front page. All the lists for Windows, Apple computers, Linux, etc should be grouped together as PC games. Mac computer games and Linux games should be added to the PC page as well because the only thing linked on the PC page is Windows games. Also, all the Java mobile devices, Apple mobile devices, Android, etc should be in it's separate group with their own page as well. --Bobby1001 (talk) 8:05, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :That's exactly what "PC" came to mean: DOS & Windows. It's not strictly correct, but that's how it's been understood for a long time now. What else can we do, rename it "Wintel"? Anyway, that's what the PC page is for; Mac and Linux have their own pages and should not be mixed with the PC page. -- LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 07:15, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism galore There's too much vandalism going on. Some unregistered assholes are going around doing nothing but removing others' recommendations without justification. There's even a dolt trying to kill the Ouya page altogether. I must suggest a radical solution: only registered users can be allowed to edit anything. -- LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 00:53, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :I guess that would be great to prevent pointless edits and all, but I can already hear the deranged anon outcries just thinking about it. Jukse (talk) 19:37, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :With all the back and forth on the PS4 page (and I mean at least daily someone will go LEL NO GAMES LOOK AT ME I'M SO FUNNY) that's more than worth it. We gotta get this stuff under control. Parabox (talk) 12:32, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :We could use more dedicated moderators. It's irritating that I have to undo each edit individually when someone could just use rollback. I've been watching over a few of the sections for quite awhile and it feels really inactive. Hypoxium (talk) 19:48, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Wikia has been poor at notifying me for pages on my watchlist. --Mozai (talk) 18:49, August 6, 2013 (UTC) User:Gaboya is repeatedly vandalizing the Ouya page. Ban plz.--LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 20:55, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :And now the fucker is vandalizing the front page!--LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 05:11, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :Hey asshat, what don't you understand about /v/ DOESN'T LIKE THE OUYA. NOT A SINGLE PERSON ON THERE. If /v/ doesn't like the OUYA, then anyone with common sense would know that /v/ also doesn't recommend any of its games. Once again, it's not vandalism if /v/ doesn't actually recommend it. Kinda sad how this entire wiki has gone to shit by people like you. Get out you crying brony faggot. -Gaboya ::You really don't get what this wiki is for, do you? See, when someone says: "Recommend me some good games for System XYZ plz kthx", the proper answer is: "These are some good games for System XYZ". Or the easy modo: send him here and he will find a list of good games for System XYZ. The wrong answer is: "No, System XYZ sux, have a list of games for System ABC instead!". Which is what you are trying to do. -- LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 06:40, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Are you seriously that fucking delusional that you think everybody on /v/ shares the exact same opinion and that anybody thinking otherwise is from Reddit? That's so fucking stupid. If you can't be open-minded you shouldn't even be contributing here. Hypoxium (talk) 06:43, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ::"If you can't be open-minded you shouldn't even be contributing here" - spoken like a true Redditor. top fucking lellers, no surprises that this wiki is dead and nobody ever links it or recommends it. oh and look at the front page "/v/'s biggest contributor is Anonymous," - except when the circlejerk doesn't approve then the only contributors are people who agree with the Reddit status quo. top fucking lel -``anonymous ::Never gone to Reddit, don't give a fuck. The wiki looks like shit when nobody does anything to help, there are sections that haven't been updated in ages, and it's not because of Reddit. If you think a game or something is shit then bring it up on a discussion page so that other people from /v/ can agree on how garbage it is. That's how it should work here. Hypoxium (talk) 17:43, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ::>top fucking lel ::>anonymous ::-- ::It's because of faggots like you that /v/ is such a cancer itself. Funny enough, people on /v/ DO link to this page. When some asks "Where can I find good games for this console?" there are people who direct them towards this site. Take your autism back to /b/ and shoot yourself. 03:13, August 30, 2013 (UTC)